Cricketstep Reacts to the Story of Prettysilverflower!
by Cricketstep
Summary: A cat is born in ThunderClan. And I am now very worried.
1. Chapter 1

**_(The bold italic is Cricketstep's comments)_**

The normal is the actual story.

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Prettysilverflowercat! _**(ROFL Hi, Prettysilverflowercat!) **_I am a new person on here, and I lov writing! _**(I'm sure you do, Prettysilverflowercat. And it's spelled "love"!) **_This is my 1st story, it is called THE STORY OF PRETTYSILVERFLOWER and I am named after the main cat coz I love her SOOOOOOO much! **_(Yep, that makes sense. You named yourself after yourself. 'Grats, kid.) _**Ok bye! Plz don't flame coz I get REALLY REALLY MAD!* _**(I'm sure you do! And what's with the asterisk?)**_

It was a very bad day! The rain was raining! _**(OMG NUUU! THE RAIN WAS RAINING! NUUUU! Wait wait what else could it do?) **_All the kitties _**(kitties?)**_ were in the dens because they did not want to get wet by the rain! _**(Cowards!)**_ Only one cat was out… the brave, handsome, caring, loyal, wonderful warrior…

BRACKENFUR! _**(Oh, maybe she has taste after all! Brackenfur's coolio!)**_

He was catching mice. _**(In the rain?! *Immediately loses all respect for Brackenfur!* That idiot!)**_

And back in the ThunderClan camp, Sorreltail fell RIGHT OVER! _**(I'm sure she did.)**_ She was having kits! _**(Aww, cute! I love Bracken x Sorrel! Sad that Sorreltail died though)**_ 'omg' the cats omg-ed **_(How do you omg?)_** and they all went out to help her. But it was too LATE! Sorreltail was DEAD! _**(Wasn't I just saying that it was sad that Sorreltail died!? Tsk)**_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_(NOOO!)_** Went Brackenfur and he ran straight from the forest to his mate's side in zero seconds. _**(Brackenfur da cheetah!)**_ But it was too LATE! Sorreltail was DEAD! _**(Like you just said, like, three seconds ago.)**_

The rain kept raining _**(Well, duh!)**_ as Brackenfur crouched besides his new kits. One was a big leopard! _**(Whoa! But they're African! *Gasps with horror!*) **_It had big paws and eeeeevil eyes and when Brackenfur looked into their amber depths he got scared cos it had eeeeevil eyes. _**(I have eeeeeevil eyes, too! Yay!)**_

'Is that ur kit?' asked Milly. _**(I don't know, is it? I mean, you just witnessed the birth! This is something to add to my list of 'Why Millie is Stupid')**_

'IT WAS SORRELTAIL'S TOOOOOOOOO!' Brackenfur yellowed _**(But he's golden brown)**_ then went quiet 'but i shoudln't be ): _**(:() **_because the kits need some GOOD NAMES! And that one is EvilLeopardKit!' _**(What a *air quotes* "GOOD NAME!")**_

And then cherrykit fell in love with Evilleopardkit. _**(Oh, Cherryfall, why would you do that?) **_But she couldn't say, because everybody thought evilleopardkit was an evil leopard kit! _**(Hmm, wonder why. Is it because he was a tiger?) **_But she knew some day she would be a warrior! and so she went into the den and had a sleep. _**(Had a sleep?)**_

The next kit was called Diamondkit! And he was sparkly! Like a diamond! _**(Diamonds is forevah)**_

'What should we call him?' some1 asked. _**(Hey, some1, Brackenfur just named him)**_

'Diamondkit!' Brackenfur sed. 'And so the next 1 is WolfKit! _**(Hey, Wolfkit! You have a normal name!)**_

WolfKit was gray and floooooofy. _**(FLOOOOOOOFY!) **_And big. _**(And fat.) **_She had big blue eyes and she was gray.

The next kit was a pale sand color and had no eyes! _**(WHAT DA HECK!) **_And everyone went gasp! _**(And so did Cricketstep!) **_but it was ok cos she opened them up and they were all like phew. **_(Phew)_**

'she is called The Flowerkit!' _**(Da Flowa Ket!)**_ Brackenfur announced. 'YAAAAY!' **(****_NUUUU)_**

All eyes fell on the next kit; and all murmuring voices went quiet. Because the next kit was BEAUTIFUL! _**(Uh oh) **_She was a slender silver tabby with white star-shaped white stars! (_**le gasp)**_ She had eyes _**(le gasp #2)**_, huge and shaped to hypnotically drawn your gaze in, to feast in the leafy, shady green, many-layered and soulful. **(****_Don't look at her! Please!)_** She moved a paw and the simple movement reminded ALL the kittys of a cat. _**(lawl she's not a cat then)**_ A cat sliding along the mossy forest floor, feet silent like the whisper of silk against soft skin, graceful and life! Like GaryStripe! _**(Graystripe's a snail?)**_

And Sorreltail's body MOVED! _**(WHAT!?)**_

'My love! Said Brackenfur and went to his love! And she whispered 'Prettysilverkit' _**(great name!) **_and went back to being dead. _**(Oh okay then)**_

'Her name is Prettysilverkit!' said Brackenfur. _**(Hmm I didn't know that)**_

And then Sorreltail stopped being dead! _**(wut.)**_

'ARE YOU DEAD OR NOT MAKE UP UR MIND said clowdtail. _**(Yeah, Sorrel! Make up your dead mind!)**_

Sorreltail stood up and said softly,

There will be a pretty silver flower, and every cat will want it! Including the scary tiger! And so the pretty silver flower will become bad, but it will only be pretend! And then she will be bad for REAL for a bit, then turn good again and save the day!' **_(Well, that was painful to read. I just wasted about 12 seconds of my day reading it.) _**Then she died for the final time. _**(Thank you.)**_

OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO shouted mousefur IT'S A THINGY OF COMING DOOM! _**(NUUUUUUUU)**_

It's a prophecy said Prettysilverkit! _**(Wow, she can talk already! Nice)**_ 'But I don't know wot it means!

Its mysterious! said flowerkit. _**(wow, she can too?) **_And Prettysilverkit said 'Yes.'

Okay! I walked reaaaaalllly hard on that! _**(oh, you crushed it! :( How could you, Prettysilverflowercat!) **_So review and u get approval from prettysilverkit! _**(Uh oh! I don't want that...) **_Ha see how smart i am now everybodys gonna review _**(they are, aren't they? hmm)**_ cos prettysilverkit is so ASSOME! _**(Um…assome? AWKS!) **_AND U NO IT! _**(I do?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

THE NEXT DAY PRETTYSILVERFLOWERKIT ATE PREY F 4 THE 1ST TIME! _**(And she was also stuck on caps lock!)**_ She liked it! _**(Wait, wut! She was just born yesterday! Literally)**_

And the day after, Tigerstar attacked!

He stood on a cloud and ROARED! He threw down lightning and went mwahahahahahaha. _**(I'm so scared!)**_ Everyone screamed! Tigerstar had made himself look big and scary with FANGS! AAAAAH! _**(Aaaaah to that? :P)**_

Prettysilverkit came out of the den and said 'Go away meanie! It is very mean to call you mean, and I am not mean, and I am sorry I called you mean, and that was mean, but you are mean.' **_(Quite literally the best quote in the entire story so far.)_**

'u r pretty!' **_(No, she's not.) _**said Tigerstar. 'Do you want to be my mate?'

'I am a kit' _**(Uh huh, you can tell!) **_said Prettysilverkit. 'Go away! You don't scare me!' _**(Yeah right)**_

'Whatever you want my love.' And he went away. _**(That was easy.)**_

'!' Everyone shouted. _**(!)**_

They threw a big party for her and ate chocolate. _**(And they all got poisoned!) **_That night prettysilverkit went to bed happy! Maybe she was powerful! _**(And definitely she wasn't!)**_

The next day ShadowClan ran in!

ANGRY! **_(Oh no!)_**

'Evilleopardkit stole our prey shouted _**(Shouted WHO? This is one of the many flaws of this story! Also: how did they know Evilleopardkit's name? He was born yesterday! And how did Evilleopardkit steal prey? He's a kit and he can't go out of the camp!)**_

_**(I could rant for an hour on this!)**_


End file.
